gambling
by BloodyHell91
Summary: nothing to do w gambling..promise. juvenile orion xover!people are not what they seem to be... MirokuKagomeBankotsu, rarings might change in later chapters.. its Kewl try it.. R&R plze!
1. Chapter 1

own nothing'

theres not really any Juvenile Orion crossovers with Inuyasha, so i'm fixing this.

this came to me on my birthday 9/10/05.. so i was happy, because i wanted to do this for awhile now so here is goes!

Walking, walking through the dense forest near their camp. Kagome _knew_ that Inuyasha was with kikyo, but didn't seem to care...

Not any more she didn't. She stopped aburtly, looking to her side, seeing the so called protecter, and the dead preistess, make love.

Sickness and disgust, was coming over her.

The dog named Inuyasha looked up and saw her, Kagome, staring there looking at them, " Kagome," he breathed, trying to get up and run after and explained, but kagome was already gone.

Others would have thought that she would have cared, shedding tears, that her first love was making love with another woman, but she didn't. She never really loved him any way, it was just some stupid hokes, to complete this unearthy fairy tale, that she was playing herione in.

But it didn't work, well it did, but only to a few. But the monk called Miroku, and the human slayer called Bankotsu, they both knew.

As well as the wind witch Kagura, and her older sister Kanna. They diddn't tell though, to no one.

But to others she was just Higurashi, Kagome, recarnation of Kikyo, a human girl from 500 hundred years in the future, who falls in love with the half dog demon, Inuyasha.

But she wasn't, she was intirely some one totally different.

She walked back to camp, her face emotionless, her outfit has change too over the one and a half years shes' being going to the past.

Not a innocent Japanese school girl anymore. Now she was more sullen, seeing the death of hundreds was becoming natural, like people who sleep, or people who drink folders every morning, at exactly five or six am.

She just didn't care anymore, not really. Her dark colored clothes of black baggy pants, with one to many pockets, crone zipper laced her lower firgured clothing. Her shirt, became that of a little black _cute_ tube top, with a silver tear drop right where the in the middle of the shirt. Her hair now became long, straight, and dull. She pulled it back in a long braid, that her dear friend Bankotsu did for her. Her eyes became dull too, as well as turned into a deep rich pale black/purple color instead of a warm chocoalte brown, she usually had, or used to have.Black combat boots, with silvr laces.

Only Miroku knew that she and Bankotsu were closed, for he himself became close to her other than Sango. Sango became more distant as well, now leaning towards the offer that theyoung lord had given her.

She had reached camp, looking around, hands in her pockets. Seeing that every one but Miroku was asleep, deep sleep, for she made sure. She gathered her things. Miroku, who was meditating, looked up, weary of her doings, " Are you leaving this time, to your home or-" he was cut off, by the soft lips of Kagome's ,when she stopped him from continueing., their lips parted, " Oh, I see, I guess we'll be seeing you soon then, Kag-chan" he told her, using the nick name only he called her.

" Yes, yes we would be encoutering each other again ku-kun," Kagome replied, mutely, her voice hushed and almost undectdeable now.Also using the nick name that she had given him.

"Very well, safe traveling, let the power of Wiz-dom be with you, Master," he simply stated, as if it were natural,going back into meditation.

"Yes, thank you" and then she was gone, disappearing into the new moon darkness.

cliff hanger...


	2. Chapter 2

She walked for hours...

Knowing she'll get nowhere pretty soon, with the pace she was going.

Knowing that Miroku was keeping Inuyasha off her trail by using his Wiz-dom powers.

She didn't want them to know, not yet.

But she could feel, yes feel, that her adopted son and her sister were in pain because of her being gone. But they didn't know is that, she had to get away, or she couldn't find her fellow compainions.

Yes her compainions, not the ones that travel with Inuyasha, hell no, well yea maybe Miroku, but thats no the point.

She stopped,feeling the night's air wipped around her face. Closing her eyes, once again feeling the breeze, opening them, she felt a presecne, something familar, and somthing not.

And she didn't stick around to find out. walking a fast pace, into a slow run, then jumping from tree bough to tree bough. Her mind set on her new destnation. She didn't care what it was, but she knew it was going to be something really, really good.

After at least twenty minutes, she stopped, smelling a ligiud, naturally mixed with oils, salts, and minerals. She smelled it with pleasure.

Quikly undressing and slipping into the heaven on earth that everyone calls a natural hot spring... yes this is what makes her day.

Noise surrounded her on all sides. Knowing what had surrounded her, she spoke," couldn't you have waited until I had gotten out?"

A sword was placed at her neck, knowing she could be afraid, but the person was supirised to see that she was relaxed.

"Aren't you afriad?" asked Jakotsu, pressing his beloved sword harder againest her throat.

"No. Are you?" she replied back.

"What? Of course not, I hate women, with every cursed blood vessel, running through my body, wench." his replied.

"You're dead aren't you? Or at least between the dead and the living." she said," With Naraku dead, it leaves unthinkable question's to why you're still alive."

"Let her go Jakostu" the owner of the voice was none other than Bankotsu.

" 'Bout time i was getting bored with 'woman hater' here." sadi Kagome , has she removed Jakotsu sword and got out of the hot springs, "Now if you two please, I kinda like to dress now."

She begin on putting her close back on, even if the others were still there, its not like it mattered. She needed to get dress, and they wouldn't move. One was a woman hater, so she knew he wouldn't try anything, the other... well eh... the other, she was kinda his master so it sisn't matter either.

Once she was dress, she sat down on the ground and started braiding her own hair. Jakotsu was standing there shocked at the woman, not knowing what to do. On the other hand, Bankotsu bend down and toke the hiar away from its owner, undid it and begin again, better than she could.

"What are you doing brother? She's the shard detecter for the enemy!" Jakostu shouted

"And aren't you the one inlove with the enemy Jakostu?" countered Kagome, now leaning againest Bankostu, who had finished her braid.

"Oh, and who are you to talk wench? I bet you've slept with him!" Jakostu shouted in raged.

"No, last time I checked, my name was Kagome, Ka-Go-Me, not Kikyo, so I haven't slept with any one, and so that means I'm still a virgin. Up yours." Kagome replied.

Bankostu just chukled. that was the in of that conersation, for now. They sat in sileince for a period of time, some times enjoying it, some times not. They didn't care, its not like any one was in a real hurry... right?

as a matter of fact, some one was,"I have to go and find the others" kagome replied, trying to get out of Banotsu's hold.

"Told you she slept with the half'breed." he replied.

Bankostu gave Jakostu an evil glare. but it was ingored. so he turned to the sturggling Kagome " Why do you have to leave? you just got here." he stated.

"I have to find the other two." she replied worriedly, "they're still out there, and i know for a fact ones a girl and ones a boy."

"how can you be certian?" Bankostu asked.

"Well the E.G.O.'s are always girls Always. And so that leaves that the ereaser is a guy." she stated.

"But what is the Ereaser isn't a guy, but a girl?"

"Becuase the auther of the story would be pissed." she replied.

"oh" was the replied to both.

"And thats why Jakostu can't kill me." she said.

"Damn" was the replie.

"Well I have to go now." she said, finally had gotten out of Bankostu's hold, gotten her bag, and begin to walk away from the two men.

"Goodnight, Sweet dreams." was all they heard before she disappeared into the night air.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked, walking for hours. It was well pass the midnight hour, but she had kept on traveling..

It was because she was in the Western lands. His lands, Lord Sessohmaru's lands.

She was now getting tired, so she stopped.Not setting up a campfire, or getting a blanket, she had lost all feelings in her system, when she saw him... with her.

Sleep soon over came her, though not fully, she held up her guard,even in sleep. If she thought about it.. she never slept, only saw vensions of the future, whats to come, that was her job.

She thought of the battle thats been going on since the beginning of time, the five factons, fighting for control, her parents explianed it to her when she first showed the power. Her father and her nother. Not the people she lived with now, hell no, they weren't her family, just an illsion, just like everything else she made up with her power to hold off enemies. Yes that is true...

THE NEXT DAY (couple hours later)

She awoke, feeling a presence, of a strong being. Looking up, she saw Lord Sessohmaru, him looking down on her. His peircing amber/golden eyes showed nothing, like hers, staring at her. His face with a hidden smirk, which also showed enmance anger, anger that was probaly caused by her being here, one his lands.

She hated herslef at the moment, if just would have hold off her sleeppiness she would be out of his lands!

"I'll leave as soon as i'm permitted," she answered the now annoying stares the he was giving her, stares that bore into her body and soul, to never to come out.

"Why are you this Sessohmaru's lands to begin with human _wench? _" he asked her, knowing that she was annoyed by his looks.

"I'm am traveling to find my companions.", she simply stated, getting up getting close out of her bag, and going behind and wide tree to change her clothes. She put a protection spell around her, when she felt Sessohmaru comeing towards her.

"It's just for protection only M'Lord." she had said when he had stugged himself when touch the sheild, and after hearing him hiss in pain.

"Wench, you would pay for this in your blood if my wourd wasn't here." he stated, firmly.

Putting the last of her clothing and grabbing her stuff, Kagome had let the sheild go down.Her clothes, neatly folded in her hands. Walking past Sessohamru, not caring that he was giving her a death glare that could kill the nation of Russia in a milla second and then some.

"Rin is here? great, now i'll have some one worthy to talk to," she said, putting her stuff in her bag, and then stood up, looking at Sessohmaru, with a crooked smile.

"And what is that supposed to mean bitch?" he asked now getting piss of.

"Well i'm not with the half-breed, and you won't talk, Jakken only says crap about humans, and Rin is just a plain person to talk to." she said, picking up her stuff to make room for everyong else.

cliff hanger..


	4. Chapter 4

own nothin'

When she made enough room for everyone, she had sat down, her back againest a tree. Rin and the toad had came in and sat down by the fire that Kagome had built to make breakfast for them.

"Okaa-san!" Rin had shouted, running towards Kagome, once she had figured who was there.

"Hello Rin, how are you?" Kagome asked Rin, smiling at her childness innocence.

"Rin is fine, that Rin is," she replied in third person.

Kagome, feeling Sessohmaru's glares on her turned and smirked at him, seeing him frown in confusion. She pulled a long piece of thread out and begin playing with.( like catcradle) But the thread pretty much did everything itself.

"What are you doing okaa-san?" Rin asked confused, watching the thread move on its own.

Knowing full well that she now had everyone looking at her, Kagome sighed, might as well start a coversation now then later.

"I'm telling the future Rin" she stated, calmy.

"Impossible human, no human can tell the future with a peice of _string? _" Jakken accused, puffing his chest out, proud of himself.

Sessohmaru was also was thinking the same thing. How can a human tell the future with thread?

"Its simple," kagome said, as if reading his mind," Every thread, will connect with another,then in between the spaces, there will be a picture, and this picture, will reveal several different possiblities for the future. And so forth, and only a few can do this trick."

Rin came and sat in Kagome's lap and tried to look in between the lines of the thread.

"Relax Rin, relax and look at the middle one... right there." kagome exclaimed, watching and feeling Rin relax and look into the middle spaces of the thread.

"Aaaah!" Rin shouted, excited and bouncing in happiness and delight.

Sessohmaru turned and looked at Rin, brows curved in cunfusion.

"What did you see Rin," asked Kagome, knowing full well what Rin had saw.

"Rin saw Lord Sessohmaru, and his brother Inuyasha being friends!" she exlcaimed.

Now at this moment Sessohmaru was deep in thought, well not anymore... And Jakken was eating some ramen, that Kagome had made, he was now choking on it.

"Hell'll freeze over," all three, Sessohmaru, Jakken ,and Kagome stated, looking at each other and then contuining on what they were doing before.

Rin looked at them in cunfusion, but then ignored it. Turing back to Kagome, who was now looking at the thread with content, watching the future unfold. Her brows begin to curve, showing cunfusion, sweat lightly draped her face, showing tiredness.

Sessohmaru, now notice thatshe was getting tired, spoke up, "human you should stop, before who pass out."

Ingoring him, Kagome looked into the thread, seeing peices of eveindence of the fact that she'll have to,... have to, she stopped when she felt Rin tugging on her pant leg.

"Yes Rin?" she asked, putting the thread back into her pocket.

Lord Sessohmaru had asked you to stop, and you didn't, then you started to turn pale, so I tried to stop you," Rin stated eith innocence

"Sorry Rin, and M'Lord," she stated looking at Sessohmaru for the last part.

He nodded, as she stood up and wobbled for a bit then she straighten up and look around, as if deciding where to go now.

"You'll be traveling with us," he stated, as he watch Jakken choked on his second cup of ramen, Rin shined with delight, and Kagome with cunfusion.

"Why, M'Lord, why want me to travel with you?" she asked in cunfusion.

"Rin needs a tutor, and I can use you as bait for the Tesigagia." he stated firmly.

"I'll help with Rin, but I know for a fact that Inuyasha wouldn't trade the Tesigagia for me." she stated, now getting all of her stuff.

Now getting mad that she had refused him in some way, he charged at her and pinned her to a tree. Jakken pulling Rin away from them, knowing that Sessohamru might go into demon rage.

"And why is that wench?" he asked, trying to keep in contol of himself, "I thought that you where looking for your companions?"

"I did, and I'm am,but they are not it."she stated, her eys now showing pure anger, that he was treating her this was.

"What?" he asked, letting go of her, now taking in her full figure.

Her slightly baggy, yet still tight black leather pants. Her skin tight black leather halter top, which tied behind her back ,and her neck, with a thin leather string. Black converse, tied with silver laces., and a silver neckless tied around her neck showed an angel like figure (eraser). Her hair in a tight,but neatly done braid.

"Just who are your compainions?" he asked, just now getting out of his trance like state.

"You'll know soon enough..."

That was all he needed, as they sat of once again.

done


	5. Chapter 5

ok, i'm finally udating...i might do two chappy, not sure, we'll see how's it's going ok?

i am one with the not owning nothing...

* * *

We walked for severals days, ocainally finding jewels shards, but nothing more. I knewI was being followed, who ever they were, they were keeping a good distance, and was hidden well, for not even Sessohmaru seemed bothered.

It was a week and a half when we stopped at a place with deserted hot springs. Steam rolled off of it, into the skies above. But it seemsI wasn't the only one to notice that they weren't regular springs.I toke a random stick, and stirred it in the water. Nothing happened at first, but I could feel the stick slowly changing. I dropped the stick into the water.

"It isn't safe here, let's move on," I whispered, my eyes boring into Sessohmaru's. He nodded, and we walked on, until we reach a village with both demons and humans living together. We stayed there for the night, the next morning we were about to leave when a great force of wind knock several huts over. It was the work of a wind demoness.

And there she was, Kagura in all her glory, her older sister Kanna standing next to her. Her mirror showed the souls of innocence that she stolen. They both looked passed the others, towards me, giving me a knowing smirk. I knew, that they know who, and what I am.

"Is something, that you want Kagura? Or are youjustdestorying for the hell of it?" I asked, stepping from behind Sessohmaru, my eyes shown brightly againest the sun.

"A deal perhaps. Your half breeds blood, for one of your compainions," she fluanted her fan, like she was the queen of the winds.

"Should I believe you, or go a different path?" I shot back, smirking to myself. I knew that she had one of my compainions with her, it's not hard to figure out who's who.

" A Mind Breaker, a E.G.O., a Wiz-Dom, and Arayashiki. You have just about all the peices to the puzzle don't you Preistess?" she teased, raising her eyebrow, as Sessohmaru and the others look at me, "Don't you just need a Eraser, and a Darklore?"

I nodded my head, "You just so happen to have one of those two ne?"

"Why yes it seems I do, well I should really say Nakaru used too," She smirked, seeing Rin, hide behind Sessohmaru at the name.

"Very well,"I pulled out my thread and began to play,"If you want, they'll be here, in about two- four days tops," I said, as I finished and put awaay the thread.

"How do I know that you're not lieing?" Replied Kanna, holding her mirror tight to her body.

"How do we know that you're not?" I shot back, arching my eyebrow.

Kanna furrowed her eyes, before letting them go back to normal," Two villages over, he sleeps. the eraser. Having no mermory have what happened with Naraku, I made sure. If you hurry, you'll catch him before he wakes."

I nodded, turning toards my traveling compainions and smiled. Rin smiled back at me, Jaken just glare, and when I looked at Sessohmaru, he just ached a silky eyebrow. I just shrugged in replie.

"Isn't the little girl an E.G.O.?" asked Kagura, as if she was shock, when I nodded. Sessohmaru, grabbed for his hilt, but he didn't pull it out. I looked back at him and shook my head.

"It's ok," I turned my attention towards Rin," Do you know anything about the meaning E.G.O.?"

She gasped, all everyone's attention, that were apart of what was going on, looked at her, "Rin's mamma was in something like that, and she said that when Rin gets older she'll understand why we would see women laying dead along paths and other places. I never understood, Rin's momma didn't tell her before she died," she toke a deep breathe and calmed down, from the toughts of her mother's death.

" E.G.O. means Evolutional Girls Organization. It's full girls and women who have exstordnary powers, over the elements. Some are even Pyhsics, like my aunt Haruna, she and her twin are in the E.G.O...But heres the weird part. Her twin is a boy. And he's the first boy ever to be in the E.G.O. So Rin should feel both lucky and careful with what you have."

"And what does she have?" asked Sessohamru, looking down at Rin, who was looking at her hands in shock.

"She's an born E.G.O., and a pyhsic. For only Pyhsics can read thread, unless she turns out to be a thread mage. But that's a different story."

He nodded, "But that isn't the whole story is it? Why would people of Rin's kind just died frequently?" he asked.

"We better sit down for this, it's kinda a long story,"

After a few minutes, we were settled down at a hut. Kagura, and Kanna were there as well.

"No one knows how this all started, just that a serect war as been going on since the begining of time. Five Fractions: Darklore- the descendents of an acient demon race. E.G.O., which I already explained. Arayasiki- those who inherited the orient's secret magic. Erasers- an angel like creature, who can destory anything in their path, in a instant. Wiz-Dom- the western association of spirit leaders, like priests in a way."

I looked around to see everyone following along," There's another Fraction, it isn't really as common as the others in it's intirely. But they are called Mind Brakers. My mother was one, and so am I, there for I'm looking for my compainions from the other Fractions. I've found some already."

" Who are they Kagome-Oka-san?"

"The one from Wiz-dom is the preverted monk that travels with Inuyasha-Miroku. The Arayashiki, is the human man slayer- Bankostu. The E.G.O., is deffintly Rin, if she wants. And now I just have to find the remaining two. The Darklore, and the Eraser, which is being takin' care of by Kagura."

She nodded, as I faced her. Our eyes meeting each other in a staring contest, her deep blodd red ones againest my deep black/purple one. We both nodded, knowing we were at a alliance.

"If we're going to leave, we'de better rest up, for the morning right Sesshomaru-sama?"

We all looked outside, aparently, the day had gone by faster then we all thought. We turned back to Sessohmaru, he nodded, and we began for the evening noght routines.

After an hour or so, we all fell asleep. One by one by one.

* * *

R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

own nothing...

* * *

It was morning, when they all bagan to rise. More procisly, it was a hour before dawn. Good, just the way they liked it.

Before any one ould remember that they were there for the night, they had left, of coursse leaving payment for the rooms. They walked, and surprisily Kagura and Kanna stayed with them, traveling for Kagome's Compainion.

It was lunch time, when they stopped, the sun was in the middle of the sky, shining bightly. While everyone was eating the food that Kagome made, she had decided to take a walk. She came to a river, where the water was clearer then a crystal.

She sat down next to it, scooping up water in her hands, and splashing it on her face. She breathed hard, Her body was changing, as blood fromher father side was becoming restless. She looked over at her refletion, there was he true self, one olny her compainions could see, if they tried hard enough.

"Woman, are you all right?" It was the voice of Sessohmaru, Kagome turned aroung to him, and nodded.

"Don't lie, you are not well."

"I am as well as I could ever be. Why do you care, after all. I'm just a human." She layed down on the ground, stretching herself out.

"No you're not, half maybe. But you have a stong demon inside of you, wanting to be let out. Am I right?" She nodded.

" Don't tell Lord, not yet. It isn't time yet." She stood up, walking past him, he sniffed the air around her.

His eyes widen, now he knew why she was acting so strange.

He turned to face her, her back to him, as she was walking back to camp. "Stop." She turned, confused. But her scent bugged him the most.

He rammed her into a tree, she gasped in shocked, but her eyes never left his.

"You're in heat, and that demon in you, is justing adding to it. Isn't it?" She nodded, as he put his head into the junction of her shoulder, and neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You would make a good mate, if weren't for the demon inside of you."

"What?"

"The demon in you, has already chosen a mate for itself. It will not take anyone else, unless..."

"Unless what?" Kagome, could feel his lower body part grow, jus abit.

"Unless the one chosen is killed."

His face flashed through her mind, "I won't let you kill him."

He gave a chuckled, "You may not have a choice. Woman, not one at all."

He pulled apart from her, both hearing Jaken and Rin's voice, calling for them.

"Will finish this later, Kagome." He used her named as a after thought. He left for camp.

"Men, always thinking of sex." She moaned, looking up towards the sky,"Please stay a live, my love."

"Okaa-san!" Shouted Rin.

"Cominig," she replied, walking back towards camp.

CLIFF HANGER!


	7. Chapter 7

own nothing...it's a EXTREMLY SHORT!

* * *

They walked for hours, no matter what they said, Inuyasha would not stop. Not until he sees Kagome again. The need to say sorry, burned him inside. Guilt and hatered for himself also fueled it. But they will not stop.

Villages they had came by said that they saw a stranagly dressed woman, in black, with a demon lord. Inuyasha knew it was Kagome, and that Sessohmaru had 'supposely' had kiddnapped her.

Miruko watched as the other grew with more worry. They would some times look at him like a freak, for he acted like he didn't care about her. But in truth her did, he loves her, with all his heart. But her heart, for all he knew, belong to another.

Days came and went, but finally Kagome and her ever growing group finally made it to the village where Kohaku was. Directions later, she soon stepped into the hut where he laid. Eyes closed, but you could tell that his face was dried with old tears of regret. Bandages covered his body, bruises and cus left by Naraku.

"Wake-up Kohaku, it's time to get up. Remember your true power, your true destiny." She whispered, watching as his eyes slowly opened, turning his head to look at her. His eyes showing ever emotion known to man, but no emotion at all.

"Master?" His voice cracked, as he staggered to sit up.

"Yes, how are you, my Ereaser? How is my compaingion, my loving friend?"

"Stop talking like a sick freak Master-sama. It doesn't suit you." He replied, relaxing his melcues.

Kagome through her head back, and began to laugh, "You haven't changed abit since the beginning have you?"

He shook his head in a 'no' position.

"Good, get up, we have a long day a head of us." And she left the hut, tossing him some clothes she had brought for him.

"It's glad to see you smiling again Master-Sama." He whispered, putting on his clothes.

CLIFFHANGER!


	8. Chapter 8

own nothing!

* * *

They stood at the cliff, waiting for Inuyasha and them to make their way there. She stood, all but two of her compainions. the Wiz-dom and Arayashiki. But would you ask, where is the darklore? well this chapter is about her!

* * *

Inuyahsa ran through the forest, that led to the cliffs, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilalla not far behind. They burst through the last of the trees. Standing there, near the edge of the cliff, was Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, and Sesshomaru ( & everyone else that was w/ them!)

"Sessohamru! Give me back Kagome! Now!" Inuyasha shouted.

"KOHAKU!" Shouted Sango, as everyone stared at Kohaku and Rin, who were playing. He stopped and smiled, waving at her, before he was tagged by Rin. "What's going on?"

"E.G.O and Ereaser I presume right, Kag-Chan?" Asked Miroku, as he smiled at his master. She nodded, calling them back with her mind.

"Master-sama!" Kohaku shouted, as a demon ran after them. "Okaa-san!" Shouted Rin, running behind Kohaku.

"No!" Shouted Sango, as she tried to run to them, but was held back by Mroku. He shook his head, as he and Kagome stared at the children.

"They have to understand their powers. If not, then at last minute, we'll help." Stated Kagome, holding Sessohamru back. They all stared at her, not knowing what to think now. Her eyes remained on the children. Sending thoughts to them.

_"Calm down, and open your wings 'Haku. You can do it. Turst me,"_ She whipsered to his mind, trying to make him have more control.

"I can't!" He shouted, right when the demon shot a blast at them, sending them off the cliff.

"Kuso." She muttered, as Miroku nodded his head, He went to the demon, and did his Wiz-dom magic, while she ran to the edge of the cliff. As she ran, bumps formed unto her back, soon braking through the skin. By time she reached the edge, her gray wings were free, and she jumped off the cliff.

Sailing downward towards the children. She watched as they screamed, not knowing how to control there locked powers. "'Haku, let them go!" She shouted, as she grabbed hold of Rin's hand, she made her body fly in the upright position. She watched as he continue to fall, knowing he could fly.

If he wanted too.

Tears filled his eyes, Master had so much faith in him, and he wasn't about to let her down. He closed his eyes, and unlocked his wings, turning around, right before he was about to hit the ground. He looked around, as Kagome landed next to him. She held Rin on her hipp, as she walked up to him.

She slapped him, "I'm glad you can open them now 'Haku, but in a real battle, if you get in a pinch you have to know you can count on them. Not just because I need you too," She looked at rin, who was calming down, " Because We all care about you ok?"

He nodded, as she rubbed his hurt cheek, healing it, "Now let's go. I bet they're terrified about this lil' jump, don't you think?" He nodded, as they pushed off the ground, and flew up to the cliff. She smirked, when she made it a little above the cliff, and doved down unto the cliff edge, landingnext to Sesshomaru, and landed it perfectly.

"Show Off!" Shouted Kohaku, as he landed next to her, folding his wings behind him. She turned her head and smiled, before turning back to everyone else. She set Rin down, and she ran to Sessohmaru, hugging his legg, as she told him all that happened.

She saw Bankostu and Miroku finshing off the monster, she smiled, as they felt her presence and backed off. She ran and sliced the monster into peices, and landing behind it. She spun around and smiled, "That's how you really kill a demon!" She smirked, as Bankostu and Miroku came up to her and hugged her.

Sango, Shippo, Kiallia, and Inu all looked confused..."What the hell is going on?" They shouted, as Kagura and Kanna began to laugh histarically.

* * *

end chappie!

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Own nothing…

* * *

It has been weeks, after she had explained everything to everyone…again. They had been searching for whatever neglected jewel shard, that was out there to find. In fact, there weren't that many.

But Kagome and her companions knew that there was another evil out there, waiting to strike. An evil that wanted control. More and more days went by, and she felt three fight over her spirit, and body.

Sessohmaru.

Bankotsu.

Miroku.

They wanted what she had, and she knew two out of three loved her for her. But she knew that at the end, she would have to pick one. Much like her mother before her. Sighing, she wished nothing more then to turn back time and to be with her parents and her family friends more now then ever.

But she couldn't, she wasn't allowed, until all this was over and behind her. And then she had to decide whether or not she was to stay here, with them. She looked over at them, watching as they relaxed for mid-day hour.

Standing, she decided that she need space, she needed to run. Sending a message to her companions she spread her wings, and pushed towards the clouded sky, that hidden he sun from view.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, as everyone watched her leave. Sighing she looked at the others, "Why did she go away? We just got her back." Tears started to glisten in her eyes.

"She needed space, time think, without interruption from everyone and everything." Stated Bankostu.

"Oh and you know her better then the rests of us! You KNOWN her longer?" Questioned Inuyasha from the tree branch.

"We all do. Because she is our master." Stated Rin, as she a Kohaku came back with Shippo from playing. Everyone turned to them, "And that she told us, mentally."

Miroku laughed, as Bankostu smirked at Inuyasha.

Sessohmaru smirked as well, as Rin came and sat beside him, as Kagura and him talked.

* * *

Kagome flew into the sky, her thoughts mingled into abyss. Looking down she spotted a river, nodding to herself, she glided down to land next to it.

Placing her feet on the dirty riverbank, she broke down. Crying tears of pain. Her Darlore side was fighting for a mate. And yet she not choose one for it. Being one of royal blood made it hard and difficult for the choice.

She cried until the sun began to set. Deciding to return, she washed her tears away, and dried her face. Giving one last look at herself, she set off for camp. After a course of minutes, she landed next to the campside.

"Master, how are you feeling?" Asked Kohaku, stading up to greet her, just as the her other companions did. Shaking her head, putting everything back in perpestive

"Time is shortening everything. The battle for control has begun."

Their heads turned downward, knowing that another battle was coming. And Kagome wanted to gain control. For the better.

"Should we get ready Kag-Chan or what?"

"I do not want anyone who isn't involve," She looked at the others, her orinigal group, "Who do not belong in this battle to stay away. WE leave at dawn. Say goodbyes now, or forever hold it in."

Kagome walked away again, before anyone can say anything. Sighing Rin stood up, "Sessohmaru-Sama I shall miss you."

"What do you mean? This Sessohmaru is coming with."

She shook her head, "The only ones who are to come is Wiz-dom, E.G.O. Ereaser, Darklore, Mindbreaker, and Arayshiki. And we have all those. Miroku-Houshi, Rin, Kohaku, Kagome, and Bankostu."

"That's still one less." Stated Shippo.

"You weren't paying attention fuzz ball. Kagome is both a Darklore and Mindbreaker. The wings are from her Demon descendant blood." Stated Bankostu.

"What battle are you going too?" Asked Sango, everyone thinking the same thing.

"The battle for control." Stated Miroku, making sure everyone is packed and ready.

"The Battle for Control is a battle that is fought constantly. Master-Sama wants control, for the same has her parents before her. Peace." Stated Kohaku, leaning against a tree.

"Why do you call Kagome-San Master?" Asked Kana.

"Because out of all the things Naraku did. She was the only one to break me free. The time when he sent me out to attack her, but I didn't know what I was doing? Master reached out for me then. Telling that it was all right. And for that, I call her Master."

"Even though she totally hates it though. But it's a sign of respect, and that's she tolerates it. And that Kohaku refuses to call her any different."

"That's makes sense." Stated Kagura, fanning herself.

"Enough talk, we need to sleep. Goodnight." Stated Kagome, coming back, and getting into her sleeping bag.

"Night," Everyone stated, going to bed.

Through out the whole night, Kagome felt eyes on her.

* * *

CLIFFY! 


End file.
